Fall in Love With You
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: For the first time in their lives, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico fell in love with someone. Inspired/based on Snow Halation music video, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

**December, 20th**

"Maki-chaaan, I'm sorry nyaa~"

Hoshizora Rin, her best friend, said that she had something to do today, and told her that she could go home without her.

_I guess I have to go home alone today_. Nishikino Maki let out a sigh as she walked out the classroom.

_It must be something related to Hanayo_. she thought to herself.

Several days ago, Rin introduced her to a girl their age named Koizumi Hanayo. She said that she met Hanayo in the train station where the girl had left her glasses in the washroom, and fortunately, Rin found them and returned them to her. After that, they seemed to grow closer and hang out often. Maki, on the other hand, noticed something that even Rin herself didn't.

_Honestly Rin, when are you going to realize your own feelings?_ Again, she let out a sigh.

_Well, I think I'm gonna have to go home alone a lot from now on_. She smiled, remembering how her best friend had changed after she met Hanayo. Rin had become more cheerful and all she could talk about was Hanayo, Hanayo and Hanayo.

Going home by herself for the first time after she befriended Rin, Maki found it a little lonely. When Rin had her track and field club activities, Maki always waited for her in the music room, playing piano.

She didn't have that many friends to begin with. In fact, Rin was her only friend, since Maki was having a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. If it hasn't been for Rin talking to her, may not have had any friend right now. She walked to the train station, which was not too far from her school. She looked around at her surroundings, noticing something.

_So, it's almost Christmas already, huh?__  
_  
Every year she spent Christmas with her family at their vacation home. Excited already, she picked up her pace a little.

_Will Santa-san come again this year?__  
_  
For Maki, Christmas was the only extended time she could spend with her family. Her father was a doctor, and their family owned a hospital. Her father was always busy with work, and spent almost all his time away on a business trip. Her mother was never at home either because she had to accompany her father. Being the only child in the family meant becoming the heir of their hospital. Because of that, she always busied herself with her studies. She even threw away her dream of becoming a pianist.

She still played piano, but she knew that at some point in her life, she had to abandon the music that she loved so much. She just wanted her parents to be proud of her. Even if it meant she had to lie to herself and betray her own feelings. Lost in thought, she didn't realize that she was already at the train station. The station was crammed with people who were going home from school and work. She bought her ticket, sat on a bench, opened her book and began to read as she waited for her train.

"What do you mean?!" someone shouted.

"Like I said before, you bumped into me! Apologize right now!" a girl shouted in returned.

"Why should I?"

"Because I fell and my knee is bleeding!"

Feeling annoyed, Maki closed her book and looked up to see a raven haired girl tied up in double ponytails. Standing in front of her, a boy in his school uniform seems uninterested with whatever she said.

"Alright, I understand! I'm sorry, okay? It's my fault for bumping into you." He bowed his head to the raven haired girl.

"Alright, then; I forgive you. Next time, you really should pay attention when you run in a crowd!" the raven haired girl lectured the boy.

After that was settled, she walked in the direction of Maki. She sat beside Maki and took out her handkerchief to wipe her own wound while whining to herself. "Geez: brats these days don't have any manners at all."

At the touched of her handkerchief, she let out a wince.

Maki, who paid attention to the girl beside her, let out a sigh. She was feeling sorry for her. Maki couldn't resist, and took out a bottle of water and disinfectant from her bag. She rose from her seat and kneeled in front of the girl.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" asked the raven haired girl.

"That's not how you treat a wound. You have to wash it first," she said while pouring some water over the raven haired girl's wound.

After that, she used her disinfectant. "This is going to sting a little. Bear with it for a moment, okay?" she looked up at the girl in front of her. Their eyes meet.

_What beautiful crimson eyes. W-wait, what am I thinking?! _Maki diverted her eyes from the girl in front of her, and started blushing.

The raven haired girl didn't notice it and only nodded in return.

After putting some disinfectant on, Maki took out her own handkerchief and folded it on the top of the wound.

"That should do it for now. If you get home, don't forget to put a band-aid on it." Maki got up and returned to her seat.

The raven haired girl looked at her.

"T-thank You. I'm Yazawa Nico, by the way." She smiled and offered her hand to Maki.  
Maki hesitated for a moment but finally took Nico's hand.

_Badump_"N-Nishikino Maki." As her hand touched Nico's, she could feel her face become hotter and her heartbeat become faster.

She pulled her hand back.

_What was that feeling, before?__  
_  
She once again diverted her eyes from Nico. After that, there was silenced between them, and Maki couldn't help but take a peek at the girl beside her.

_She really is small. I wonder if she is a junior high student? And the twin-tails fit her image perfectly. She is really cute. Wait, why am I staring at her? I just look like a perverted old man!__  
_  
Nico looked at her phone and said "It's time for me to go. See you later, Maki-chan!" She stood up and smiled as she waved her goodbye to Maki.

After Nico disappeared into the crowd, Maki's face blushed furiously. _How could she call me by my first name already?!_She held her cheeks with her hands. _I think I have a slight fever._

* * *

"I'm home."

There was no answer. Of course; Maki knew it. It's wasn't like she wanted somebody to answer her. It's because she knew that no one would answer her, so she always said "I'm home" to prevent her from getting even lonelier.

After having her dinner and bath, she went straight to her room and laid down on her king sized bed. She recalled the events she went through today, especially her meeting with Nico.

_Yazawa Nico huh? What an interesting girl._ She smiled to herself. _Why am I thinking about her?! It's not like we will meet again.__  
_  
Just when she was about to close her eyes, her phone rang.

_Rin? It's unusual for her to call this late.__  
_

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Maki-chaaaaaan!"

"Geez, I can hear you, already! What is it?"

"What should I do Maki-chan?"

"About what?"

"I think I.. I.."

"You what?

"I think I'm in love with Kayo-chin."

_Finally! She realized her own feelings. _Maki giggled.

"Mou, don't laugh at me! What should I do, Maki-chan?"

"You just have to confess your feelings to her."

"But what if she hates me because of that? What if she doesn't swing that way?"

"Rin, you wouldn't know before you tried."

"I guess you're right, Maki-chan. Thank you for your advice nyaa~. Have a good sleep, Maki-chan."

_She hung up already. Rin really is cute when she acts like that. I wonder if I'll find someone to love like Rin has, too.__  
_  
That night, she dreamed of a certain raven haired girl that she had just met that day. And without a sound, without a sign, her fate started to change silently.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello it's me~ thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! this is the Beta version of chapter one, special thanks to **I Hate To See Your Heart Break **for fixing my mistakes XD the content still the same as before though and this is still my first fanfic ehehe

well then see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

**December, 21st****  
**  
Nico woke up to the noise her alarm made. After stretching her body some, she moved out from her bed, heading to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and immediately changed her pajamas to her school uniform.

Nico lived in an apartment with her mother, two little sisters and one brother. Her father had passed away when she was little. Because of her role as a single parent, Nico's mother had to work really hard to cover their living expenses. Due to that, she was rarely at home and Nico, as the oldest daughter, had to look over her sisters and brother.

It was another ordinary day for her. After making breakfast for her family, she dropped her little sisters off at their school and her brother at day care. Then she continued to walk towards the train station. While walking, she recalled what had happened the day before. Someone had bumped into her, made her fall and scrape her knee.

_I wished I had lectured him more! That brat really got me! Fortunately it's just a small wound.__  
_  
As she remembered what happened next, a slight blush colored her cheeks.

_But perhaps, I should thank him too._After that incident, she met Nishikino Maki, who tended to her wound. Usually, she would just yell at a random people who tried to touch her. But she didn't do it to Maki. There was something about the red-haired girl that drew her attention, and made her heartbeat quicken.

_Beautiful amethyst eyes combined with scarlet hair: she did look like a princess. I haven't said a proper thank you, and I need to return her handkerchief too. I really hope I can see her again. _She smiled happily as she reached the train station.

* * *

"Good morning Nico~"

Nico sat down at her desk and put her bag aside.

"Nico! Where were you yesterday?!" a blonde girl with a ponytail sitting at the best in front of her turned around to face her.

Ayase Eli. She was one of Nico's best friends. Despite being in the same third year in high school, Eli—unlike Nico, who looked like a junior high student—gave off a mature aura. Even though Nico was jealous of her, she knew that, inside, Eli could be childish sometimes.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at Nozomi's place? We waited for you, but you didn't show up!"

"Now, now, calm down, Elichi, I'm sure that Nicochi has a good reason for it, don't you Nico-chi?" said a girl with purple hair tied in a double low ponytail, with her hands out in front of her, inching closer to Nico.

She was Tōjō Nozomi, the eldest of the three. She really cared for her best friends and always tried to help them as much as possible. Even so, she really like to teased them just to amuse herself and to see their interesting reactions. Their personalities might be different from one another, but because of that difference they completed each other. Nico really loved her best friends. They were always there when she needed them.

"C-come on, why are both of you making a scary face like that? We have to always smile, remember? Now, say it with me: Nico-Nico-Nii~" Nico tried to smile as best as she could, but the purple haired girl only moved her hands closer.

"Nicochi, stop playing around and tell us already. Or do you want to have a taste of my special 'washi-washi max'?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry." She bowed her head in front of her best friends.

The two girls in front of her let out a sigh.

"Like I said, we should have taken Nicochi with us yesterday, Elichi."

"It couldn't be helped, Nozomi. Nico had cleaning duty first, and it would have been a waste of time if we just waited for her and did nothing."

"Oh my, maybe you just wanted some private time for the two of us, Elichi?" Nozomi grinned, looking mischievously at the blonde.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli's face reddened as she looked away.

Nico and Nozomi only laughed at the blonde's reaction. Recently, Nico had started to notice that Nozomi and Eri showed more affection than best friends should, although they didn't seem to realize each other feelings yet.

"So, what happened yesterday, Nico?" Eli asked, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

Nico told them what happened. A brat bumped into her, a stranger treated her wound and she forgot to tell her sisters to pick their brother up at the day care, and so Nico had to go and pick him up.

Silence wrapped them for a while, until Nozomi finally spoke.

"Nicochi, you said a stranger treated your wound right?" she asked full of curiosity.

"Y-yeah something liked that." Nico's face started blushing.

"Hmmm I see. So, who is she?"

"H-how did you know that she's a girl?!" Nico's blushed even deeper.

"So I was right, huh?" Nozomi smiled.

_Oh crap._"Better tell us everything Nicochi~"

Eli felt sorry for Nico. Once Nozomi got curious, she won't stop until she's found out everything she wanted to know.

_This is the end._ Nico screamed in her head.

And so, Nico had no other choice but to tell them about that stranger. About Nishikino Maki, who sparked a strange feeling inside her.

* * *

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow." Nico walked out the class, leaving Eli and Nozomi alone.

"Hope you see your 'Princess' today, Nicochi~" Nozomi giggled.

_Geez that Nozomi! I really shouldn't have told her anything.__  
_  
Feeling embarrassed, Nico bowed her head, hiding her flushed face.

_Why am I flustered anyway? It's not like I 'like' her, right? It's just that, somehow, I found her a little interesting. But why did my heart beat faster when she touched me?_ She remembered the strange feeling she had when Maki's hand touched her knee and her hands.

_That must be because of the pain from my wound! I see, that's must be the reason!__  
_  
Satisfied with her reasoning, Nico continued to walk to the train station. She somehow had a feeling that she would meet Maki again today, and she picked up her pace a little, smiling. After she bought her ticket, and while waiting for her train to arrive, she tried to search for the red-haired girl. She went to the bench where she first met Maki, but she was not there. After about ten minutes searching, the red-head was nowhere to be found. Nico let out a sigh.

_Maybe she had club activities today, or maybe she hung out with her friends or maybe with her lover?!__  
_  
Imagining that Maki already had a lover, suddenly Nico felt a pain inside her heart. _What is this feeling I have right now?__  
_  
Fifteen minutes passed by, and her train finally arrived. She stepped inside the train, put on her headphones and started listening to her music player. She didn't even bother to search for an empty seat. She leaned against the window and let out a sigh.

_What's wrong with me? It's not my problem if she had a lover already, right?_ She let out another sigh.

_No, no, I can't act like this. Sulking doesn't fit me! Remember that you have to smile in whatever situation, Nico!_

She tried to raise her head and look around to find a seat.

_Badump__  
_  
Suddenly she saw the silhouette of a certain red-haired girl sitting among the passengers.

_Am I seeing things now?_

Nico rubbed her eyes with her hands and once again looked in the direction of the red-haired girl to make sure of what she saw.

_It's really her! It's Maki!__  
_  
She averted her eyes, bowing her head to hide her flustered face.

_Why is she here?!_

Nico hid a smile. Once in a while, Nico stole a glance at the red-haired beauty. Maki, on the other hand, was too busy reading her book. She didn't even notice that Nico had been staring at her for almost ten minutes now. _What should I do? Should I greet her? But what if she doesn't recognize me?__  
_  
Uncertain of what to do, Nico forgot that they'd almost arrived at her destination. She took one last glance at the red-haired girl and noticed that Maki had put her book in her bag, and prepared to get off. Don't tell me…

Unexpectedly, Maki get off at the same station with Nico. Nico, who had not dared to greet her yet, only looked at her from afar, while maintaining their distance.

_Okay Nico, it's now or never!_ She tightened her grip and quickened her footsteps.

"Maki-chaaaaan" Nico waved her hand while walking in Maki's direction.

Maki heard her name being called, and looked back and stopped.

"You are… the little girl from yesterday?!"

"Hey, I'm not a little girl! I'm already in my third year in high school, you know?!" Nico pouted.

Maki's eyes widened in surprised. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"Well, never mind that. You remembered me?"

"Y-yazawa-san, isn't it?"

"Why are you acting so distant, Maki-chan; just call me Nico! Now, try it!" Nico stared at her, waiting for her name to be called.

"I-it's not like I have business calling you that right now!"

"Aw, Maki-chan really is a shy person." Nico giggled

Maki averted her eyes while letting out a "hmph".

"Ah, that reminds me." Nico pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket.

"Here, I have washed it. Thank you very much for lending it to me."

"Don't mind it. How is your wound?"

"It doesn't hurt already, and it's all thanks to you, Maki-chan." Nico smiled.

Maki's face reddened a little. She looked away while twisting her hair with her finger."I-it's because you put a band-aid on right away."

_She really is cute_, Nico thought to herself.

After that an awkward silence fell between them. They didn't look at each other. They just stood there, lost in their own mind.

_What should I do now? If I don't start another conversation, this moment will end. But I don't know what to say either!_ Nico gulped. She mustered all her courage.

_The last attempt is…_

"Well then…" Maki opened her mouth.

Before Maki could finished whatever she was going to said, Nico stopped her.

"Maki-chan, can I have your number?"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again, and so this is the Beta version of chapter 2! Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

**December 22nd****  
**  
"Nishikino Maki."

The homeroom teacher was taking attendance. There was no answer.

"Is Nishikino absent today?"

Rin poked her best friend in front of her. "Maki-chan, the teacher is calling you!"

Maki, who had been busy daydreaming, finally came back to reality.

"P-present." She replied and then sighed.

"Maki-chan, what's wrong? You've been sighing a lot today and you spaced out more. It's not like you nya," Rin asked her best friend worriedly, tilting her head.

_She's right. I'm not acting like myself._"I'm okay Rin," she smiled, trying to convince the orange-haired girl that she was okay. In fact, she was not okay at all. These past two days, all she could think about was a certain raven-haired girl in twin tails, with beautiful crimson eyes that draw in every single person who looked at them.

_It's all her fault! Ever since I met her, this strange feeling inside me keeps popping out. Why is it so hard to get her out of my head? Stop thinking about her already! You have to get a hold of yourself!__  
_  
Another sigh escaped her lips. Everything happened too fast for her. First, she was surprised by the fact that Nico was actually two years older than her. Second, she was surprised that she gave her number to someone that she just only met two days ago. She didn't even know why. With those beautiful crimson eyes staring deep inside her own amethyst, she just couldn't say no. And now, thanks to this strange feeling she had since yesterday, all she could think about was Nico.

_Really, what's wrong with me? Don't tell me I'm... No, no that's not even possible!_ She didn't want to acknowledge her feeling, and so all she could do was scribble the name of the person who made her felt this way.

* * *

"Maki-chaaaaan, let's eat nyaa~" Rin said as she came to Maki's seat, lunch box in hand. It was break time. Maki didn't realize that Rin was already in front of her, opening her lunch box. Maki didn't move an inch. She just opened her phone, checked her inbox, closed it and then sighed.

Rin observed her best friend's behavior. "Maki-chan, are you perhaps waiting a text from someone?"

"Eh?! N-not really." She was surprised at Rin's question. Felling embarrassed, she looked away while twirling her hair, trying to hide her reddened face.

"Well then, let's dig in nyaa~" Rin said happily, not paying any attention to Maki's blushing face at all. Finally, Maki opened her own lunch box and both of them started to eat. After finishing their lunch, they chatted about random things, laughing together until Maki realized something. _Maybe I should ask Rin about it.__  
_  
"Rin, can I ask you something?" Maki started to fidget in her seat, unsure if she should ask her or not.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone that you just met two days ago?"

"Of course it is! Rin fell in love with Kayo-chin the second our eyes met, so Rin thought it's possible nyaa~" She let out a bright smile as she remembered her first meeting with Hanayo.

"I see." Maki mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong Maki-chan?" Rin asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing," Maki stuttered. Suddenly, the thought of Nico crossed her mind, making her face blush.

"Hmmm, your face is kinda red though. Ah, Rin knows nyaa!" She looked happy, as if she had reached a conclusion.

"W-what?"

"You have a fever, right?"

_Thank god Rin is so oblivious._ Maki sighed in relief. She giggled in return.

"Eh, that's not it? Then what is it? Tell me Maki-chaaan," Rin pleaded, making a cute face, like a kitten.

_Cute, but I'm sorry, Rin, I'm not going to fall for that. I'll have to make sure of this feeling inside of me first. After I confirm it myself, I'll definitely tell you.__  
_  
"I'll tell you when the time comes," Maki smiled.

"Eeeeh, but Rin wants to know right now nya." She pouted, crossing both her arms.

"By the way, Rin, how are things with Hanayo? Have you confessed to her yet?" Trying to change the topic, Maki remembered their conversation on the phone two days ago.

Rin went silent for awhile. "I haven't." Rin looked down with a sad expression.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Rin's afraid that if Rin confessed, Kayo-chin would come to hate her."

After that, neither spoke a single word, busy with their own thoughts. _Honestly, all she needs is just a little push._ Maki took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Rin, like I said before, you won't know if you don't try. When it comes to love, waiting won't do you any good. While you're sitting here, unsure of what to do, someone might steal her away. You don't want to see her with someone else, right?" She looked at her best friend with determined eyes.

"Of course I don't! Rin understand that too, but…"

"No more buts. You are going to meet her after school, right? Then confess to her today! Trust me: everything is going to be fine."

"Maki-chan…" Rin looked at Maki, and then after awhile, she nodded in response. "Hmm! Thank you, Maki-chan!" She hugged her best friend tight, rubbing her own cheek with Maki's.

"R-rin, let go of me, i-it's hard to b-breathe" Maki desperately tried to pull Rin off but it was no use, so she let Rin hug her all she wanted, smiling softly all the while.

* * *

As soon as the class ended, Rin packed all her belongings into her bag and rushed to the door.

"Maki-chan, I'll be going now!" She said goodbye to Maki before completely leaving the classroom.

"Good luck Rin."

"Hmm! I'll contact you later nya!" she dashed right through a group of other students, making a little ruckus.

_Honestly, she's cute when she's acting like that. _Maki chuckled.

Maki tidied up her own belongings, ready to go home. Before she left the classroom, she checked her phone once again. There was no new message. She let out a sigh. _What am I expecting?_ It was not until she reached the school gate that, finally, her phone buzzed. She recognized the name of the sender. It was the name that occupied her mind for these past two days. It was the name that she scribed all over her notebook and made her feel excited yet uneasy. She smiled, and started walking to the station. Although the weather was cold, all she could feel was her cheeks that started to heat up. Her smile brightened, and she quickened her footsteps so that she could get to the station faster.

After arrived, she immediately went to the bench where she and Nico first met. There she saw the raven haired girl playing with her phone, who didn't realize that Maki had been standing in front of her.

"So, Nico will have her first date today! I'm really excited! I hope you guys will cheer for me! Love Nico-nii and to the world, Love Nico! And, send!" Nico pushed the send button on her phone. "There." She wiggled in her seat.

"What are you doing?" Maki, who had been listening to her for awhile, finally spoke.

"M-Maki-chan! Don't scare people like that! I-t's nothing, I'm just posting s-something on my blog, that's it." Nico stuttered.

Maki raised her eyebrow, not satisfied with the smaller girl's answer. "You mentioned something like 'first date' didn't you? Let me see that."

"Did I? B-by the way Maki-chan, the weather really is cold today huh? That's winter for you!" Nico stood and smiled awkwardly, hoping that the red-head would just let her go.

"Don't try to change the topic!"

When Maki was about to grab Nico's phone, someone bumped into her from behind, which made her lost her balanced and stumble. Fortunately, Nico caught her before she fell. Crimson met with amethyst. _Looking at her from this close, she sure is pretty. Beautiful crimson eyes, long eyelashes, fluffy cheeks and soft looking lips. Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Realizing that she was staring at Nico from up close, Maki soon pulled herself up from Nico's arms. Starting to blush, she turned her head away while twirling her hair.

"T-thanks, I guess."

"N-no problem." Nico's cheeks started flushing. Fortunately, the red-haired girl was too busy to hiding her own embarrassment, so she didn't notice it at all. Neither of them spoke for awhile, wrapped in awkward atmosphere. It was Nico who broke the silence.

"Should we be going now, Maki-chan?" she smiled, offering her hand to Maki.

"What's that hand for?" Maki blushed.

"Eeeh? It's alright, isn't it? It's winter, and it's cold anyway," Nico pouted.

_Cute._

"F-fine, only for today though!" Looking away, Maki took Nico's hand. _Why is it so hard to say 'no' to her?_ And so they took the train home. After arriving at their destination, Nico once again took Maki's hand.

"Maki-chan, let's go for a little walk! There's this nice park near the station. I often visit it with my brother and sisters." Excited already, Nico started to run.

"H-hey!" Without a chance to say anything, Maki found herself being dragged by the smaller girl. They soon reached the park, which itself wasn't that big. Maki could only spot a small sand box, children's playground and several benches placed under the trees around the park. Not many people were there; only three children were playing, and some students sat on the benches, chatting. They panted for a while and then decided to sit on one of the benches. There they just sat, and no one let out a single word, wrapped in comfortable silence until finally Nico opened her mouth.

"Maki-cha…" before Nico could finish calling Maki's name, they both heard another voice calling for Maki.

"Maki-chaaaaan!" It was Rin. She was running towards them, waving her hand. She immediately wrapped her hands around Maki's. "There you are! I'm looking for you nya, cause you didn't answer my text!"

"R-rin?!" Maki, surprised, was taken aback a little.

"Maki-chan, thank you, nya! Rin loves you so much Maki-chaaan!" She rubbed her cheek with Maki's.

Nico, who had been watching them this whole time, finally stood up. "Looks like I'm interfering in something. Well then, excuse me." She gave her last smile, grabbed her bag, and then ran out of the park. Maki stood up, trying to pursue the raven haired girl, but then cancelled her intention. Maki, back in her seat, let out a sigh.

Rin looked at Maki, and then in the direction where Nico left. She tilted her head in confusion. "Maki-chan, did Rin do something bad?"

* * *

**A/N : **The Beta version of chapter 3~ again, special thanks to **I Hate To See Your Heart Break **for fixing my mistakes and to all of you who read, review, fav and follow my story, sorry if it was lame, but I hope you guys enjoyed it XD

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

**Desember, 23****rd**

"Nicochi, is there something wrong?" Nozomi asked her best friend that had been sulking during school today.

"You didn't look very lively since this morning Nico." Eli added, walking beside her. The school was over already and the three of them were walking to the station together. Knowing Nico since tenth grade, the two of them knew very well whenever Nico had something bothering her mind. The fact that Nico hasn't said her catchphrase 'Nico-Nico Nii' for once today, already made them feel suspicion.

"It's nothing." Nico answered without even looking at their direction. It's almost like her mind was in a completely different space. Worried about their best friend, Eli and Nozomi exchanged glance and they both nodded in unison.

"Say, how if we go get some food before we go home? I know this nice place near the station." Nozomi said to her best friends.

"I think it's a good idea Nozomi, beside we have finished our school assignment already." Eli stick up to Nozomi. Nico realized that Nozomi and Eli worried about her. She Nodded and finally smiled for the first time today.

"Okay then, it's all on Eli right?"

"Ah, I guess it can't be help." The three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

"So, why should a Ramen shop?!" Nico said while raising her eyebrow looking at the shop in front of them. It turned out that the place Nozomi mention before was a Ramen shop. "I thought you would bring me to a café or something where I can eat sweets as much as I want!" Nico crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's okay isn't it? Sometimes we need a change of pace Nicochi, beside Ramen is perfect for this cold weather~" Nozomi smiled. Eli observed her two best friends, and giggled to herself.

"Are we gonna in or not?" the blonde asked.

"Okay, okay!" Nico gave in, and followed Nozomi and Eli to the inside of the shop.

Nico scanned the whole shop. It's not that big but quite a cozy place with wooden chairs and round tables placed in order. Some paintings could be seen hanging on the wall. Not many costumers there, just some students and a middle age man eating by. It's really like Nozomi said earlier, a change of pace really good sometime. They found an empty spot and sit. Nozomi looked at Nico and then Eli.

"How is it? Nice right? Elichi and I found this place the other day~" she winked to the blonde, only to see that the latter face already flushed red.

Busied observing her surrounding, Nico only nodded at Nozomi statement didn't pay attention at Eli reaction at all. "I admit that this place is nice, and it's kinda unusual for a Ramen shop to have this cozy atmosphere. Do you guys often come here?"

"Quite often, just when Elichi and I tired with our parfait date~" Nozomi smiled slyly, looking at the blonde who started to blush again.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli pouted, while putting her hand on her chin and turned her face.

_Seriously, why don't this two go out already! _Nico smiled looking at her best friends. After they ordered, Nozomi once again asked Nico.

"Nicochi, isn't it time for you to tell us what happened?" she looked at Nico right in the eyes.

_She's right, maybe it's about time I told them what happened. Beside it's no good if I keep this a secret from them. They're my best friends after all._ Nico took a deep breath and started opened her mouth.

"Actually, yesterday I…" too occupied with their conversation, Nico didn't pay attention that some customers had entered the shop and walking to where Nico and her companions were. The next thing she knew that she could hear a familiar voice. A loud and energetic voiced.

"Ah! It's the girl from yesterday nya!"

Nico looked up to the direction of where the voice came from. She could see a familiar face. Even thought she just took a glanced at her yesterday, she was pretty sure that the girl in front of her is the same girl that she saw yesterday. A cat-liked girl with short orange hair, standing beside her, a brunette wearing glasses, smiled awkwardly.

"Fancy meeting you here nya~" Rin smiled happily.

"Nico, do you know them?" Eli looked at Nico.

"W-well, kind of." Nico stuttered, averting her eyes from them.

_Why do I have to meet her here?! Such a bad timing! _

Nozomi looked at Nico observing her reaction and then she look at the girls in front of them. "Why don't you guys join us then?" Nozomi smiled offering a seat to the girls in front of them.

"Can we?!" Rin asked.

"Of course~ any friend of Nicochi is a friend of mine too~"

"N-Nozomi?!" Nico surprised. Her eyes widened looking at Nozomi's direction.

"It's fine, right? The more the merrier~" the purple-haired girl let out a bright smile.

_Seriously, today could never be worse than this._

* * *

After getting new companions, Nozomi started the conversation. "I'm Tōjō Nozomi, and this is Ayase Eli." Nozomi pointed at her best friend beside her.

"Nice to meet you two." the blonde smiled.

"I believed you have met Nicochi before right?"

"Ah yes. Rin met her yesterday nya~ nice to meet you guys too! Speaking of which I'm Hoshizora Rin, and this is my girlfr, I-I mean my friend Koizumi Hanayo." Rin stuttered while flushed furiously. Hanayo, whose face was as red as Rin finally speaks.

"I-I'm Koizumi Hanayo. Nice to meet you too Tōjō-san, Ayase-san" She bowed.

"Hanayo-chan, you don't need to be so formal with us, you can call me Nozomi~" She smiled gently.

"E-eh?!"

"It's alright Hanayo, just like Nozomi said you don't have to be so formal with us, you can call me Eli. Rin too." said the blonde smiling.

"Alright then, you can also call me Rin nya~" Rin smiled cheerfully.

"Rin-chan, you said that you met Nicochi yesterday right?" Nozomi asked.

"That's right Rin met her, when she was with Maki-chan at the park yesterday nya~"

"Maki-chan?" Nozomi tilted her head. Heard the name of 'Maki', she became curious.

"Hmm! Nishikino Maki. She was my best friend nya~"

"Eehhh?! She was your best friend?!" Nico stand up slammed both her hands on the table. She, who had been silent for awhile finally made a sound. Everyone was surprised by her sudden act.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Eli asked her. Nico finally realized what she was doing. She got back to her seat and started to blush. Nozomi on the other hand just smiled mischievously like she was understood something. Rin and Hanayo tilted their heads in confusion.

"I-it's n-nothing." Nico averted her eyes from their gazes.

"I see. Nicochi could it be that Maki-chan was your 'Scarlet Princess' you had a crush on?" Nozomi grinned at Nico.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't get what you mean!" Nico said awkwardly.

"Maki-chan did have a scarlet hair though." Rin added, making it worse for Nico.

"Just tell us everything already Nico." Eli said looking at Nico.

"B-but!"

Nozomi moved her hand closer to Nico's chest. "Nicochi?"

"Aaaaah alright alright!" Nico let out a sigh.

"E-excuse me, is it alright for us to listen too?" Hanayo asked the three.

"It's okay Hanayo-chan, because we're already friends right Nicochi?"

Nico looked at Nozomi for awhile and then she nodded in response. Nico told them what happened yesterday included her misunderstanding.

"Eehhh?! So Nico-chan thought that Rin was Maki-chan lover?!" Rin shouted in disbelief.

"It's because you hugged her and you said that you love her!" Nico shouted in return. Everyone looked at Rin's direction.

"Rin did say that, but it was because she wanted to say thank you to Maki-chan! Because Maki-chan gave courage to her, she was able to confess to Kayo-chin, and thanks to Maki-chan Rin is going out with Kayo-chin now!"

"R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo said while blushing in embarrassment. Realized what she said earlier, Rin started to blush as red as Hanayo.

"You guys are going out?!" Nico shouted in surprised.

"Isn't that obvious Nicochi? I realized it the first time I saw them~" Nozomi smiled.

"I don't realize it at all." Eli muttered to herself.

"A-anyway, Maki-chan and I are just best friend!" Rin said trying to get back to the topic of conversation.

"See, Nicochi? There's nothing to worry about! Now go tell her how you feel!"

"H-hey! I-it's not like I like her that way you know! It's just that I find her attractive!" Nico defended herself.

"Really? Then why are you jealous with Rin-chan?" Nozomi grinning.

"I-I'm not!" Nico turned her head.

"It's not good Nico-chan! Maki-chan told me that when it comes to love, waiting won't do you any good. While you're sitting here unsure of your feeling, someone might steal her away!" Rin clenched her fist looking enthusiastically at Nico.

"B-but I've just known her for three days. Beside I'm not sure if I like her or not." Nico looked down. Nozomi smiled, patted her best friend in the head.

"Nicochi, you know the answer already didn't you?"

_It's true that these past three days, she was the only one that occupied my mind. She was the first person that made my heart went crazy just by gazing at her beautiful amethyst. She was the first person I wanted to keep to myself so badly. She was the first person… the first person I fell in love with._

"Here is your order, call me if you need anything else." A waitress put their order on the table.

"Shall we eat first then?" Eli asked, and everyone nodded. Nico was about to eat her ramen her when she heard phone ringing. She opened her phone. It was a text message from someone she didn't expect.

_**Maki-chan**_

_**Subject : **__I'm sorry_

_Sorry for what happened yesterday, have you gone home already? If you haven't maybe we can go home together plus I want to explain something to you. I'll be waiting for you in the station._

Nico immediately grabbed her bag and ran out the shop. Everyone was surprised except Nozomi.

"Nico-chan, where are you going? Your ramen will cold nya!" Rin shouted to Nico but it was no use since Nico already outside their view.

* * *

Nico ran as fast as she could to the station. Even though the station only fifteen minutes away Nico wanted to get there as fast as she could. She wanted to see the red-head as soon as possible. After arrived at the station, she immediately went to the bench where she and Maki first met. There she saw the younger girl sitting in the bench. Book in hand and the other hand twirling her scarlet hair. Nico stopped rather far than Maki. She tried to catch her breath first after that running a while ago. After her breathing has returned normal, she observed Maki from afar. She felt that her heart began to beat faster again.

_I see. The strange feeling I had after I met her, I understand it now. I really am in love with this girl. _She remembered her conversation with her friends before. _When it comes to love, waiting won't do you any good huh? _ She clenched her fist, nodded to herself and then walking toward Maki's direction.

"Maki-chan" Nico called out to Maki. The red-head that had been busy reading her book looked up to see Nico standing in front of her. She closed her book and shifted, making a spot for Nico to sit. Nico sat beside her. They were both silent for a few moments until Maki finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. She was my friend and her name is"

"Hoshizora Rin, right?" Nico cut Maki off.

"You know her?!" Maki looked at Nico in surprised. The latter only nodded in response. Nico turned her head to see Maki's face. She looked at her deep in her amethyst eyes.

"W-what?!" Maki, feeling embarrassed started to blush. Nico on the other hand keep looking at her. After a few moments she finally opened her mouth.

"Maki-chan… I think I'm in love with you."

Maki's eyes widened in surprised. Her face started to blush furiously. She looked down and then stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry." she grabbed her bag and run away, leaving a speechless Nico alone.

_I haven't even asked her out yet. I guess it's a no then. _Nico tried to smile. She didn't even realize that something warm and moist already dripped from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry for the late update, school works almost take all my free time :(

and so this is the fourth chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! I apologize if you see any errors, it's all on me. Somehow I'm starting to like Rin and Maki a lot lately, I blame Beat in Angel and 4to6 for this (even though 4to6 didn't related to Love Live! I still see Iida Riho and Pile as Rin and Maki XD)

Believe it or not, we are nearing the end of the story ehehe thank you so much for all your support :D

I'll try to update faster next time, see you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Hello it's me again :D sorry for the late update, my school works really slowing me down :( and so we've reached the final chapter! I apologize if you see any mistakes and without further ado, here's the final chapter! enjoy~

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

**December, 24****th**

Maki stared blankly toward the window, recalling what happened yesterday. Yesterday Nico said that she was in love with her, but what did she felt? Was she in love with Nico too? She didn't know the answer. More precisely, she didn't want to know the answer. She was confused and afraid. Love was a foreign feeling for her. She never knew what it meant to love and to be loved, even though she realized that there was some unknown feeling inside of her when it comes to Yazawa Nico. Still she was unsure of her own feeling. She was afraid to hurt Nico or being hurt by Nico.

_I already hurt her didn't I? Why did I have to run away? Stupid me! _She let out a sigh. Rin observed her best friend carefully. The class was over already, leaving only the two of them in the classroom. It was the last day of school before they had their winter break. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore. She moved from her seat to face Maki.

"Maki-chan! There's something happened wasn't there?!" Rin said trying to look at her best friend eyes.

Maki sighed. Without looking at Rin's direction, she opened her mouth. "It's nothing."

Rin silenced, still looking at Maki. The latter still refused to look at her best friend direction. She kept staring blankly at the window. "Maki-chan, do you consider Rin as your best friend?" Rin spoke, looking firmly at the girl in front of her. Maki surprised at her question. It was the first time that she heard her best friend sounded so serious without even adding 'nya' in her sentences. Finally Maki turned her head to face Rin.

"O-of course I do! Why do you even ask that?"

"You know what Maki-chan? If you consider Rin as your best friend, you can always count on me from time to time. Rin already realized that there was something bothering your mind these past few days. Isn't it time for you to tell me what happened already? Rin wants to help you Maki-chan, since you've helped me so many times before. Rin just want you to find your own happiness." She said with teary eyes, but still managed to prevent her own tears from falling.

Maki looked at Rin, and forced a smile. "Thank you Rin, but it's really nothing you should worry about."

* * *

Maki walked to the train station alone. She went home by herself. She had to get home early because today as in previous years, she would go to one of her vacation house with her parents to celebrate Christmas together. The thought of Nico still occupied her mind. She knew that she had to do something, to tell Nico about her own feelings but she didn't know how. She herself still confused with her own feeling let alone to face Nico. She let out another sighed. It seem like she has been sighing a thousand times today. Lost in her own thought, she didn't pay any attention to her direction of course and she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head to apologize and when she raised her head turquoise met amethyst. In front of her, standing a girl with a purple hair tied in a double, low ponytail. Standing beside the purple haired girl was a blonde with a high ponytail. The blonde glances at Maki with her light blue eyes.

"Hey, be careful when you are walking!" the blonde said, raising her voice a little.

"It's okay Erichi, beside she has apologized already." The purple haired girl said gently while trying to calm her best friend. After that, she looked at Maki's direction. She examined the red-haired girl carefully and finally opened her mouth.

"Could it be that you are Nishikino Maki-san?" Nozomi said with a curious look on her face.

Maki on the other hand surprised, her eyes widened. "H-how did you know my name?"

"So I was right~" Nozomi grinned.

"Huh? What's the meaning of that?" Maki still confused. _Did I have met her before? _She tried to recall her memory but there was no result. She was pretty sure that she never met this girl before.

"For now, why don't we just find some place to talk? I think we get in other's people way." The blonde said.

"Okay~" Nozomi nodded while grabbing Maki's hand and dragged her with a little force.

"H-hey!" Maki tried to resist but there was no use. The blonde followed behind them, looking a little uncomfortable at the scene before her.

They decided to go to a coffee shop near the station. After ordered, Maki started the conversation again.

"So why are we here? Beside I don't even know you guys in the first place!" Maki's eyebrows furrowed. Nozomi giggled in return.

"I'm Tōjō Nozomi, nice to meet you Maki-chan~" Nozomi called her name in a teasing voice, making the red-haired girl blushed a little.

"Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you." Eli introduced herself.

"N-Nishikino Maki. Though I'm pretty sure you guys have heard about me from someone else. May I ask who it was? Could it be Hoshizora Rin?" Maki asked the girls in front of her. She couldn't think of anyone else that would babbling about her to other people except the orange-haired girl.

"Rin-chan? She did talk about you a little, but nope. We've heard about you from someone else." Nozomi smiled.

"We heard about you from our best friend. A girl named Yazawa Nico." Eli said.

"Y-Yazawa Nico?" Maki stuttered. Hearing the name of the raven haired girl made her chest hurt. She remembered what happened yesterday and immediately she felt guilty. Her face turned gloomy. Nozomi as usual, look carefully at the red-hair behavior. An awkward silence fell between the three of them. After a while Nozomi finally speak.

"Maki-chan, I know that something was happened and maybe it was none of our business to intervene with your problems. But you see, this problem you have also concern our best friend." Nozomi said gently, didn't want to sound like she was intimidating the red-haired girl in front of her.

"Nishikino-san, you surely wish happiness for your best friend right? That goes for us too. We really want Nico to find happiness." Eli said. Her facial expression softened.

"I… I just don't know what to do anymore…" finally, Maki gave up to her own emotion and let her tears falling. She covered her face with both hands. A little sobbing could be heard from the red-hair direction. Nozomi then stood up and sit beside Maki. She stroked Maki's back, trying to calm the girl. After Maki calmed down, she then told Nozomi and Eli what happened yesterday between her and Nico including the part where she run off, leaving Nico all alone.

"I see… no wonder Nico looked so down today." Eli mumbled to herself.

"Maki-chan, I'm going to be blunt. Do you love Nicochi or not?" Nozomi asked in a serious tone.

"I… I don't know… I do have a feeling for her but I don't know what it is. It's true that after I met her, all I could think about was her. I wanted to be with her. But we've only met four days ago…" Maki looked down.

"So, you are saying that if you have known her longer, you would have accepted her?" said the blonde.

"It's not like that! It's just that everything seems so weird. How can you fall in love with someone you've just met a couple days ago?!" Maki raised her voice a little.

"Maki-chan, do you think love needs a reason?" Nozomi said calmly leaving a silent Maki beside her.

_Does love need a reason? _Nozomi's question struck in Maki's head. Another silent fell between them until Maki's phone ringing. Maki then answered the phone call.

"Hello, Mama? Ah yes I'm sorry I'll be home in a minutes." She hung up. After the phone call she got up and getting ready to left the shop. Before she went out she faces the girls once again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. Thank you for today." Maki bowed her head and finally leaving Nozomi and Eli behind.

"She really is stubborn isn't she? Remind me of someone." Nozomi looked slyly at Eri's direction. The latter already averting her eyes.

"Mou, Nozomi!" she pouted and a slight blush could be seen from her cheeks. Nozomi giggled at her reaction.

"I hope everything go well for the two of them." Nozomi said, looking at the window.

* * *

Nico sat alone in the classroom looking at the window. There was no one except her. Everybody went home already, eagerly welcoming winter break. She asked Nozomi and Eli to go home without her, because she didn't want to ruin their Christmas date either. She knew that she had to tell her best friends about what happened yesterday, but she herself still shocked. She never thought that Maki would run away and left her all alone like that. She thought that Maki at least, would give her an answer. She was hurt. She was disappointed. Moreover she was afraid. Afraid that Maki would avoid her, afraid that she couldn't meet with the younger girl again. If confessing her love means that she loses Maki, she wouldn't do it in the first place.

_There is no point in regretting what has happened. _Nico understand that. She let out a sigh and get up from her seat. It's already late and she had to buy some groceries for dinner. After wearing her coat and scarf, she left the classroom and heading to the grocery store. It takes a couple minutes to arrive at her destination. The wind was blowing really strong, making her cheeks and ears red because of the cold.

_Is it gonna snowing today?_ Nico quickened her pace, trying to reach her destination faster. After arrived, she quickly bought the thing she need when she heard a really familiar voice coming from behind.

"Eeeeeh?! But I want Ramen nya!"

"Rin-chan, we are going to make a cake beside we've eat Ramen yesterday!"

Nico looked back only to find a certain orange-haired girl and a brunette arguing over what they should buy.

_Crap its Rin and Hanayo! I better get out before they see me! _Nico immediately trying to get out of the store but it was too late. The orange-haired girl already spotted her.

"Isn't that Nico-chan? Nico-chaaaan" Rin waved her hands at Nico's direction. Nico trying to run but before she realized it, Rin already hugged her from behind.

"Guh! H-hey, let go of me." Nico tried to get off from Rin. But the orange-haired girl didn't let go of her.

"What are you doing here nya? Do you want to go home with us? Ah I know! How if we get something sweet before we go home?" Rin said cheerfully.

"R-Rin-chan, I don't think that we should bother Nico-chan." Hanayo catch up to Rin and gestured her to let Nico go. Rin finally let go of the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan, Rin-chan was just too excited to meet you." Hanayo said.

"I guess it can't be help." Nico let out a sigh.

"So, you are coming with us right?" Rin let out a bright smile. Nico looked at her phone. She still has an hour and a half before dinner. _A little sweets maybe will help me fix my mood._

"Okay then." She nodded, and after paying their groceries the three of them went to a nearby café.

After their order came, Rin started talking. "Nico-chan, actually I want to ask you something." Rin said looking at the smaller girl. Nico looked back at Rin.

"What is it?"

"You see, today Maki-chan looked really weird. Actually, it's not just today. She has been acting strange these past few days. But she seems really off today and I'm sure that it was related with Nico-chan. Did something happen between you and Maki-chan yesterday?" Rin talked carefully, trying not to sound so pushy.

"It's nothing." Nico answered in flat tone.

"Maki-chan said the exact same things too. Does Rin really that unreliable?" Rin said with teary eyes.

"R-Rin-chan…" Hanayo stroked her girlfriend back, trying to reassure her. Nico looked at Rin, didn't realize that she herself had cried.

"N-Nico-chan?!" Rin looked at crying Nico with surprised. Seeing the smaller girl crying, Rin started to cried too.

"Nico-chan, what happened? Why are you crying? Rin doesn't want you to cry…" Rin start to sobbed. Hanayo couldn't do anything except seeing the two of them cried. After a while, they finally stopped.

"I just follow your advice. Remember you said that when it comes to love, waiting won't do you any good? I thought about it, and after that I confessed to Maki-chan." Nico paused. She took a deep breath and started talking again.

"She didn't answer me. She just ran away, leaving me alone. I guess she hates me." Nico forced a smile. The three of them fell in silenced. No one talked, until finally Hanayo speak for the first time.

"Nico-chan, do you really think that was the case?"

"How could I know? She just run out like that!" the raven haired girl answered, her tone raised a bit.

"You know, I kinda understand Maki-chan feelings a little. I don't think she hate you. I think she was just confused. When Rin-chan confessed to me I didn't know what to do. I ran away too. But Rin-chan didn't give up, she kept chasing after me. And because of that I realized that I was also in love with Rin-chan." Purple eyes met Crimson.

"Nico-chan, I know I don't have any right to say this but don't you think it is too early to give up?" Hanayo looked at Nico with eyes full of determination.

"Kayo-chin…" Rin looked at her girlfriend. Nico fell in silenced.

_She was right… maybe I… give up too fast._

"Nico-chan, I have known Maki-chan since we entered high school. I know that Maki-chan wasn't the type of person who easily opened her heart to anyone. She just needed a little push and I know that Nico-chan can do it! So Nico-chan, please don't give up!" Rin said encouraging Nico.

Nico once again looked at the girls in front of her. She smiled. "Thanks Rin, Hanayo. I think I will try to confess to her again."

* * *

"Maki, have you prepared everything? Hurry up!"

"Please wait a second Mama." Maki replied her mother that had been calling her for a while now. She was getting ready to go to her vacation home with her parents. Usually she would gladly go with her parents, because it was the only time in a year she spent together with her parents but not for this year. About thirty minutes ago, she received a text message from Nico.

_**Yazawa Nico**_

_**Subject : **__I'm waiting for you_

_Maki-chan, I need to talk with you. I'll be waiting for you at the park near the station_

She didn't know what to do. Sure she really wanted to see Nico too, but she didn't know how to face Nico. Besides, her parents already waited for her. _What should I do? I want to see her, but what will I do after that? Tell her how I feel? But what do I feel? Do I love her?_ When she was in confusion, suddenly she remembered Nozomi's words. _Do you think love need a reason? _

Maki thought about it deeply. She closed her eyes, remembering her first meeting with Nico. She remembered that Nico fell and her knee was bleeding. When she helped her, she was in verge of tears. _She really liked an elementary school girl. _Maki giggled to herself. After that, she remembered Nico greeted her the next day, and asked for her phone number. _That night, I really waited for a text message from her. Though she didn't send me one until the next day! _She pouted still closing her eyes. The next thing she remembered was, the first time she holding hands with Nico. _Her hands really warm, I really wish it would last longer. _

After some time, she finally opened he r eyes. _What have I done? Do I love her? From the first time I already know the answer, right?_

"Maki is there something wrong?" her mother went into her room.

"Mama, I'm sorry…"

* * *

_Nico-chan, Nico-chan, Nico-chan! _

Maki ran as fast as she could. Even though the road was slippery because snow was falling and she didn't bring an umbrella she didn't care. She just kept running. The only thing in her mind was Nico. She fell several times but that didn't stop her from running. It's already been an hour and a half since Nico texted her. After she arrived, she immediately searched for the raven haired girl. She looked around but Nico was nowhere to found. _Of course she wouldn't be here anymore. I already hurt her twice, she probably hate me now. There's no way she would wait for me. _Maki kneeled. She lost all her strength because all that running. The thought of never see Nico again suddenly crossed her mind. She cried. Just when she thought she would give up, she saw a silhouette of a certain raven-haired girl under a tree.

"Nico…chan…? Nico-chan!" Maki immediately ran towards her. The girl in front of her looked up and then smiled.

"Maki-chan, you finally come." Snow was pilling on her head. Her face already pale because of the cold.

"You stupid, what are you doing here in this cold? Why don't you just go home? Beside you don't know whether I will come or not!" Maki hugged the smaller girl trying to transfer her body's warm to Nico.

"But you _did_ come right?" Nico let herself be embraced. Maki keep hugging her for a while until Nico's temperature raised a bit. After Maki broke the embrace, she looked at Nico's crimson eyes and she started crying.

"Nico-chan you stupid…"

"Maki-chan that was the first time you called me by my name." Nico smiled, her own tears started to fall. She quickly wiped her tears and looked at Maki's eyes.

"Maki-chan, there is something I need to tell you. Maki-chan I…" before Nico could finish whatever she wanted to say, Maki cut her off. Now it was Maki who looked at Nico's eyes, full with determination.

"Before you finish that, let me tell you something first. Nico-chan I love you. I'm sorry I just realized it now. Even if you've hate me already, my feelings won't change. Yazawa Nico, I love you please go out with me!" Maki closed her eyes, waiting for Nico's answer. Several minutes past and she haven't heard Nico's answer yet. _Aaah I knew it, she already hated me. _She could felt that her tears started to flow again. Before she could wipe it off, suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips met with her own. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Nico was kissing her. Maki then returned the kiss. It was sweet and soft. Nico pulled her mouth back and hugged Maki. She whispered to Maki.

"I'm glad that I didn't give up. I love you too Maki-chan." Under the snow that was falling, they embraced each other tightly.

* * *

Maki and Nico holding hands while walking side by side.

"N-Nico-chan, my parents are away and it's already late. W-why don't you spend the night in m-my place?" Maki said stuttered while twirling her hair with the other hands.

"Wooaaah, Maki-chan! How bold!" Nico looked at the younger girl and covered her mouth, pretended to surprise.

"I-it's not like you think!" Maki blushed. Her face was as red as her hair. Nico laughed at her reaction.

"Haha I know Maki-chan, I'm just teasing you.' Nico smiled.

"Jeez, don't tease me like that!" Maki pouted.

"Oh, do you hate it?"

"No. there is nothing I hate from you." Maki smiled, squeezing their joined hands.

Nico stopped.

"Nico-chan, is there something wrong?" Maki looked at the smaller girl, concerned. Nico shocked her head and suddenly gave Maki a quick kiss in her lips.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I love you so much Maki-chan." Nico smiled brightly. Felling embarrassed Maki covered her mouth with her hands, mumbling something.

"What is it Maki-chan?" said Nico curiously.

"It's nothing." Maki smiled. She holds Nico's hands and they started walking again

_I love you too from now on and forever_

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it hehe and so, that's the end of the story, thank you so much for all your reviews and you supports and for you who have followed and favorited this story! And i apologize to the second years trio because they didn't make an appereance in this story, maybe next time I'll include them too ehe :D well then see you next time~


End file.
